Blooded
Blooded are a variant of the sorcerer class. They lose the ability to summon familiars, but gain blooded traits. All other game rule information for the blooded is identical to the sorcerer class. The sorcerer class does not exist in the Thetan Campaign Setting. Blooded in the world of Thetan are extremely rare. They are a special group, born with the power and essence of one of the gods or goddesses of the Pantheon of Thetan. It is because of this extremely rare bloodline, which seemingly manifests itself randomly, that the blooded are able to cast spells without preparation. GAME RULE INFORMATION Blooded in the Thetan Campaign Setting have all of the sorcerer game statistics as presented in the Dungeons & Dragons Player’s Handbook except as noted below. Alignment: A blooded must be of the same alignment from the god or goddess from which the blooded descended. If a blooded changes alignment, they lose their special blooded traits. CLASS FEATURES Blooded in the Thetan Campaign Setting have all of the sorcerer game statistics as presented in the Dungeons & Dragons Player’s Handbook except as noted below. Blooded Traits Blooded are not able to summon familiars as per the sorcerer class. However, they possess bloodline traits of their divine ancestors. Occasionally blooded will have an unusual physical appearance that can be attributed to their ancestor, but the peculiarities are seldom significant. At first level, the blooded must select from which god or goddess they are descended. Speak Language: Blooded gain the Speak Language skill. Blooded of good gods gain Speak Language: Celestial, blooded of neutral gods can choose either Speak Language: Celestial or Fiendish, and blooded of evil gods gain Speak Language: Fiendish. Alignment Aura (Ex): The power of a blooded’s aura (see detect chaos, evil, good, and law spells) is equal to their blooded level, just like the aura of a cleric. This aura reflects the ethical and moral aspects of a blooded’s alignment. Blooded Affinity: Blooded gain a +2 bonus on all Bluff, Diplomacy, Gather Information, and Perform checks with celestial or fiendish creatures. For good blooded, this bonus applies to celestial creatures. For evil blooded, this applies to fiendish creatures. Morally neutral blooded may choose for the bonus to apply to celestial or fiendish creatures. Once this decision has been made, it cannot be changed. This bonus increases to +4 at 10th level and +6 at 16th level. Protection (Sp): Blooded can use protection from chaos, evil, good, or law (as the spell) a number of times per day equal to their Charisma modifier. Upon reaching 6th level, the blooded must decide which alignment aspect they will have protection from. Once this decision is made it cannot be changed. Resistance +5 (ex): Blooded gain resistance against certain energy types. Good blooded gain resistance from acid, cold, and electricity. Evil blooded gain resistance to cold and fire. Morally neutral blooded may choose for the resistance to apply to either acid, cold, and electricity or cold and fire. Once this decision has been made, it cannot be changed. Category:Thetan